fftarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Patch 141
Patch 141 was released on January 29, 2017. =Overview= *Bard and Dancer are replaced with the Mystic Knight class. As a result, Cloths and Harps are removed from the game. =Jobs= Bard Becomes "Mystic Knight" *HP=154, MP=43, PA=11, MA=6, Speed=8, Move=3, Jump=3, C-Ev=10% *Weapons: bags, katana, and knight swords *Protection: accessories, hats, helmets, robes, and shields Dancer Becomes "Mystic Knight" *HP=125, MP=77, PA=9, MA=8, Speed=9, Move=3, Jump=3, C-Ev=20% *Weapons: bags, katana, and knight swords *Protection: accessories, hats, helmets, robes, and shields Monk *Females had their HP decreased to 154, and MP decreased to 30. *Males had their HP decreased to 165, PA decreased to 12, and MP decreased to 28. Samurai *Increased to 4 Move and 10% C-Ev. *Females had their HP decreased to 125. *Males had their HP decreased to 134. Scholar *Gained Book access. Summoner *Females had their HP increased to 106. *Males had their HP increased to 113. =Abilities= Basic Skill Skillset renamed to "Guts". *Alacrity: Name changed back to Focus. *Bullrush: Formula became "Dmg_(PA*9)", became unavoidable, lost Haste canceling, and JP increased to 100. *Counter Tackle: JP increased to 100. *Heal: Range increased to 2, and gained Undead removal. *Luck UP: JP decreased to 200. *Wish: Healing decreased to 1%, accuracy increased to 100%, and JP cost decreased to 50. *Yell: Became "3 Direction", MP increased to 6, AoE increased to 3, Vertical decreased to 1, JP increased to 150, and only affects allies. *Ultima: JP decreased to 250. *NEW --> "Cheer Up": 3 Range, 0 AoE, 3 Vertical, 0 CT, 0 MP, 100% Hit, Allies-only, Add: HP Regen and MP Regen, 100 JP Black Magic *Gained Holy from White Magic. *Fire: Range decreased to 4, Vertical increased to 1, and MP increased to 18. *Nether Fire: Range decreased to 4, Vertical increased to 1, and MP increased to 22. *Fire 2: Range decreased to 4, Vertical increased to 2, and MP increased to 26. *Bolt: CT decreased to 2, MP decreased to 14, and damage decreased to *8. *Nether Bolt: CT decreased to 2, MP decreased to 18, and damage decreased to *7. *Bolt 2: CT decreased to 4, MP decreased to 22, and damage decreased to *10. *Ice: Range decreased to 4, MP increased to 18, damage increased to *10, and no longer procs Slow. *Nether Ice: Range decreased to 4, MP increased to 22, and damage increased to *9. *Ice 2: Range decreased to 4, MP increased to 26, and damage increased to *12. *Water: Range decreased to 4, Vertical increased to 3, MP increased to 22, and proc chance increased to 33%. *Nether Water: Range decreased to 4, Vertical increased to 3, and MP increased to 22. *Water 2: Range decreased to 4, Vertical increased to 4, and MP decreased to 26. *Frog: MP increased to 18, and became subject to Reflect. *Poison: MP increased to 12, CT increased to 2, and gained MP Poison. *Death: Moved to Lore. Chivalry *Consecration: Accuracy increased to +90, and JP decreased to 200. *Equip Armor: Gained clothes, hats, and robes. *Equip Heavy Blade: Removed from the game. *Lay on Hands: Accuracy became "Hit_(PA+85)%", and JP decreased to 200. *Southern Cross: Vertical decreased to 1, and MP increased to 12. Dance *Skillset renamed to "Spellblade". *All Dance skills have been removed from the game. Brave Up moved to Jump, Faith Up move to Lore, and Fly moved to Summon Magic. Gained Spellbreaker from Steal. *Amplified Bio: 2 Range, 2 AoE, 1 vertical, 3 CT, 28 MP, Dark-elemental, Dmg_Brave(PA*7), P-Ev, Ally+enemy-only, 50% add HP Poison and MP Poison, C+CM, 200 JP *Amplified Bolt: 2 Range, 2 AoE, 1 vertical, 2 CT, 8 MP, Lightning-elemental, Dmg_Brave(PA*7), P-Ev, Ally+enemy-only, C+CM, 200 JP *Amplified Cure: 2 Range, 2 AoE, 1 vertical, 3 CT, 16 MP, Heal_(PA*6) HealMP_((PA*6)/2), Ally+enemy-only, 200 JP *Amplified Dispel: 2 Range, 2 AoE, 2 vertical, 2 CT, 16 MP, Hit_(PA+70)%, Ally+enemy-only, Cancel: Charging, Faith, Innocent, and Reflect, C+CM, 150 JP *Amplified Ice: 2 Range, 2 AoE, 1 vertical, 3 CT, 24 MP, Ice-elemental, Dmg_Brave(PA*9), P-Ev, Ally+enemy-only, C+CM, 200 JP *Amplified Ultima: 2 Range, 3 AoE, 0 vertical, 3 CT, 28 MP, Dmg_Brave(PA*8), P-Ev, Enemy-only, C+CM, 250 JP *Amplified Water: 2 Range, 2 AoE, 3 vertical, 3 CT, 16 MP, Water-elemental, Dmg_Brave(PA*7), P-Ev, Ally+enemy-only, C+CM, 200 JP *Miasma: 2 Range, 2 AoE, 1 vertical, 3 CT, 16 MP, Hit_(PA+60)%, Ally+enemy-only, Randomly add Darkness, Don't Move, or Slow, C+CM, 200 JP *Recharge: 0 Range, 0 AoE, 0 vertical, 0 CT, 0 MP, HealMP_(MA*5), Self-only, 100 JP *Shock: 4 Range, 0 AoE, 255 vertical, 5 CT, 24 MP, Dmg_(WeaponAttack) No 2H/2S, P-Ev, Ally+enemy-only and follows target, C+CM, 150 JP Draw Out *Desperation: JP decreased to 100. *Asura: Range increased to 1, Vertical decreased to 1, and lost its "Enemy-only" targeting. *Heaven's Cloud: Vertical increased to 3. *Koutetsu: Renamed to "Kotetsu". *Muramasa: Range increased to 3, AoE increased to 3, Vertical increased to 0, its formula became "Dmg_(PA*8)", and became "3 directions". *Chirijiraden: Damage decreased to *8, and JP decreased to 300. Elemental *Renamed to "Geomancy". *Non-elemental skills went back to PA+2, and gained Awareness from Steal. *Counter Flood: Removed from the game. *Blizzard: Lost Darkness, but gained Stop. *Hell Ivy: Lost Stop, but gained Slow, and kept 20% chance. Item *Antidote: Gained MP Poison removal. *Chrono's Tear: Renamed to "Chronos Tear", and gained Slow removal. *Echo Grass: Gained Charm removal, but lost MP Poison removal, and JP increased to 150. *Ether: MP healing increased to 40. *Hi-Ether: MP healing increased to 80. *Phoenix Down: JP decreased to 0. Jump *Gained Brave Up from Dance/Sing. *Equip Polearm --> "Equip Weapon": Allows the user to equip *any* weapon in the game, 300 JP. Lore Gained Death from Black Magic, Faith Up from Dance/Sing, and Regenerator from White Magic. - Malestrom: Removed from the game. - Rime Bolt: Removed from the game. - Earth Dragon: Removed from the game. - Equip Magegear: Removed from the game. - Thunder Flare: Removed from the game. - Shadow Shade: Removed from the game. - Bio: MP increased to 12, and became subject to Reflect. - Bio 2: MP increased to 18, and became subject to Reflect. - Bio 3: Became subject to Reflect. - Tornado: Damage increased to *8. - Flare: CT decreased to 6, and is now subject to Counter Comet. ~ NEW --> "Prism Tribute" (skill): Same as the removed map AoE skills, but 5 CT and weapon elemental. NINJUTSU Gained Heretic from Steal, and Move -1 from Talk Skill. *Misogi: Gained Faith removal. *Shuriken: MP decreased to 0, and its formula became "Dmg_Brave(PA*8)". *Tsumazuku: MP decreased to 0, and gained MP Regen removal. *~ NEW --> "Raiton": 5 range, 0 AoE, 255 vertical, 0 CT, 10 MP, lightning, Dmg_UnFaith(PAx9), M-Ev, refectable, CF+CM, 150 JP. PUNCH ART *Aurablast: Formula became "Dmg_Brave(PA*9)", and JP decreased to 200. *Chakra: HP/MP healing increased to *7 and *7/2. *Earth Slash: Formula became "Dmg_Brave(PA*8)", and JP decreased to 300. *Martial Arts: Removed from the game. *Repeating Fist: Formula became "Dmg_Brave(PA*10)", and JP decreased to 200. *Spin Fist: Formula became "Dmg_Brave(PA*9)". *Stigma Magic: Formula became "Hit_(100)%", and gained Berserk removal. *Revive: Healing increased to 33%, accuracy increased to +80, and JP decreased to 150. Sing *Skillset renamed to "Spellblade". See Dance for details. SNIPE *Equip Ranged: Removed from the game. *Hawk's Eye: CT increased to 2, MP decreased to 0, formula became "Dmg_Brave(Weapon)", became unavoidable, and lost its HP Poison proc. *Speed Save: JP decreased to 300. STEAL Gained Critical Quick from Time Magic. *Awareness: Gained Caution's ability, and moved to Geomancy. *Equip Light Gear: Removed from the game. *Heretic: Moved to Ninjutsu, and MP increased to 20. *Magic Ruin: MP damage increased to 66%, and accuracy increased to +80. *Mind Ruin: Removed from the game. *Power Ruin: MP increased to 18, its formula became "Hit_(100)%", became unavoidable, and inflicts both -1 PA and -1 MA. *Roulette: Lost Frog, but gained Death Sentence and HP Poison. *Speed Ruin: MP increased to 12, and became unavoidable. *Spellbreaker: MP cost increased to 8, and is no longer subject to Counter Comet, but is now subject to Counter. Also, it moved to "Spellblade". SUMMON MAGIC Gained Fly from Dance/Sing. *Caution: Removed from the game, with its effect being added to Awareness. *Bahamut: MP decreased to 32, and damage increased to *13. *Carbunkle: AoE decreased to 2. *Cyclops: MP decreased to 32, and JP decreased to 250. *Fairy: MP increased to 32. *Ifrit/Shiva/Ramuh: MP increased to 28. *Leviathan: MP increased to 32. *Lich: MP increased to 36. *Moogle: MP increased to 20, and JP increased to 150. *Odin: MP increased to 44, damage decreased to *8, and JP increased to 250. *Salamander: MP increased to 24. *Silf: MP increased 32. *Titan: MP increased to 32, CT decreased to 4, and JP increased to 200. *Zodiac: Vertical increased to 255, and MP increased to 40. *Odin: Damage decreased to *8 and JP increased to 250. TALK SKILL *Blackmail: JP increased to 200. *Insult: Accuracy decreased to +50, and JP decreased to 250. *Mimic Daravon: AoE decreased to 0, Vertical increased to 3, and accuracy increased to +50. *Refute: Formula changed to 2A (to avoid a bug) which makes it Finger Guard-able, and JP decreased to 250. *Stall: JP decreased to 250. *Warn: Accuracy increased to +85, and JP increased to 200. *NEW --> "Battle Orders": 0 Range, 255 AoE, 255 vertical, 0 CT, 15 MP, Hit_(MA+35)%, Allies only, add +1 PA, not subject to Finger Guard, 300 JP. *NEW --> "Pathos Speech": 0 Range, 255 AoE, 255 vertical, 0 CT, 15 MP, Hit_(MA+35)%, Allies only, add +1 MA, not subject to Finger Guard, 300 JP. TIME MAGIC Gained Piety (now Chrono Trigger, which grants Haste when taking 0+ HP damage, like pre-140) from White Magic. *Comet: Gained CM and CF (now CC) counters. *Critical Quick: JP decreased to 100, and moved to Steal. *Haste 2: Lost smart targeting, and JP decreased to 200. *Regenerator: Moved to Lore. *Slow 2: Lost smart targeting, and JP decreased to 200. *Stop: JP cost increased to 250. *NEW --> "Counter Comet" (reaction): Deals 80 flat damage to the attacker, with the trigger being "flagged skill"; 200 JP. WHITE MAGIC *Cure 4: CT increased to 3. *Dia: Became subject to Reflect. *Protect/Shell: CT decreased to 2. *Esuna: JP increased to 250 and lost Charm removal. *Holy: Moved to Black Magic, and damage decreased to *15. *Piety: Turned back into Chrono Trigger with a 50 JP cost, and moved back to Time Magic. *Protect: CT decreased to 2, and became 100% Hit. *Raise: JP increased to 200. *Raise 2: Range decreased to 4. *Regen: Moved to Lore and became unreflectable. *Shell: CT decreased to 2, and became 100% Hit. YIN YANG MAGIC *Blind Rage: Add: Berserk Darkness --> Add: Berserk. *Douse: Range increased to 5. *Life Drain/Spell Absorb: Became subject to Reflect. *Paralyze: CT increased to 4. *Pray Faith: Range increased to 5, AoE decreased to 0, and Vertical decreased to 0. =Weapons= AXES *Gambler's Axe: Proc chance decreased to 66%. *Giant Axe: WP decreased to 11. *NEW --> "Axecalipur": 8 WP, 10% W-Ev, 1 range, 25% chance to proc Frog, yes Two Hands, no Two Swords BAGS *Became WP*WP. BOOKS *Madlemgen: WP increased to 12. *Monster Dict: WP increased to 14, and proc chance increased to 33%. *Necronomicon: WP increased to 12. *Papyrus Plate: WP increased to 10. *NEW --> "Vampire Diary": 12 WP, 10% W-Ev, 3 range, absorbs HP (undead reversal), no Two Hands, no Two Swords *NEW --> "Seductress": 12 WP, 15% W-Ev, 3 range, 33% chance to proc Charm, no Two Hands, no Two Swords CLOTHS *Cashmere: Removed from the game. *Persia: Removed from the game. *Ryozan Silk: Removed from the game. Basically this weapon category is removed from game. CROSSBOWS *Atheist Bow: WP increased to 10, and proc chance increased to 50%. *Bow Gun: WP decreased to 8, W-Ev decreased to 0%, but gained a 20% chance to add Dead. *Crude Bow: Proc chance increased to 50%. *Gastrafitis: Became one-handed, WP decreased to 12, W-Ev increased to 10%, and gained +1 PA. *Night Killer: Lost Darkness proc, but gained HP Poison and MP Poison proc, and maintains 50% chance. *Provoke Bow: Proc chance increased to 33%. *NEW --> "El Bow": 5 WP, 0% W-Ev, 4 range, no Two Hands, yes Two Swords FLAILS *Scorpion Tail: WP decreased to 10, and proc chance decreased to 33%, but can now proc Darkness, as well. *NEW --> "Mage Crusher": 10 WP, 5% W-Ev, 1 range, 100% chance to add MP Poison, no Two Hands, yes Two Swords *NEW --> "Vesper": 9 WP, 5% W-Ev, 1 range, immune Oil and initial Reflect, no Two Hands, yes Two Swords GUNS *Blaze Gun: WP decreased to 13, and range decreased to 4. *Blast Gun: WP decreased to 11. *Glacier Gun: WP decreased to 12, and range decreased to 3. *Healing Gun: Range increased to 6. *Stone Gun --> "Peacemaker". HARPS *Bloody Strings: Removed from the game. *Fairy Harp: Removed from the game. *Ramia Harp: Removed from the game. KATANA - Asura Knife: Renamed to "Asura", and WP increased to 15. - Chirijiraden: WP increased to 17, gained 1 Jump, and lost initial Berserk. - Heaven's Cloud: WP changed to 10, and lost forced two-hands, but gained yes Two Hands and Two Swords. - Kikuichimonji: WP increased to 17. - Koutetsu Knife: Renamed to "Kotetsu". - Muramasa: Proc chance increased to 25%. - Masamune: Lost -1 Speed, lost always Haste and immune Slow, but gained +1 PA, +1 MA, and Stop immunity. KNIGHT SWORDS - Excalibur: WP decreased to 11, W-Ev decreased to 10%, and lost forced two-hands, but gained yes Two Hands. ~ NEW --> "Tournesol": 16 WP, 20% W-Ev, 1 range, initial Protect and Shell, forced two-hands, no Two Swords KNIVES - Air Knife: WP increased to 13, and lost Sleep proc. - Gladius: Became Holy-elemental. - Katar --> "Zorlin Shape": 8 WP, 0% W-Ev, 1 Move, Water-elemental, 50% cancel Reflect and Shell, strengthens Water, no Two Hands, yes Two Swords. - Mage Masher: Became non-elemental. - Toy Knife: Became all-elemental, and gained the ability to cancel Reraise, as well. LONGBOWS - Long Bow: Gained initial Float. - Poison Bow: Removed from the game. - Rain Bow: WP increased to 13. NINJA SWORDS - Short Edge: Proc chance decreased to 33%. - Spell Edge: WP decreased to 9, and removed its unintentional 1 MA bonus. POLES - Gokuu Rod: WP increased to 12, but proc chance decreased to 66%. ~ NEW --> "Dwarven Fan": 9 WP, 15% W-Ev, 2 range, earth elemental, 33% cast: Quake, yes Two Hands, no Two Swords ~ NEW --> "Null Pointer": 8 WP, 15% W-Ev, 2 range, 50% reset CT, no Two Hands, no Two Swords RODS - Battle Rod: Removed from the game. - Ice Rod: WP decreased to 8. - Meteor Rod: Proc chance increased to 33%. - Poison Rod: W-Ev increased to 20%. - Thunder Rod: WP increased to 9, and proc chance increased to 66%. SPEARS - Heavy Spear: W-Ev increased to 15%, and proc chance increased to 25%. - Holy Lance: Lost 1 Speed, but gained 1 Move. - Javelin: Gained 1 Speed. STAVES - Black Staff: Proc chance increased to 33%. - Healing Staff: Became forced two-hands. - Rainbow Staff --> "Slumber Staff": 9 WP, 10% W-Ev, 1 range, Wind elemental, 50% cast: Sleep (Yin Yang Magic; unavoidable version), yes Two Hands, yes Two Swords ~ NEW --> "Battle Staff": 12 WP, 20% W-Ev, 1 range, Don't Move immunity, yes Two Hands, yes Two Swords SWORDS - Coral Sword: Gained +1 PA. - Ice Brand: WP decreased to 12, gained +1 MA, and now has a 33% chance to proc Ice instead. - Phoenix Blade: WP decreased to 13. - Platinum Sword: Lost Berserk immunity, but gained Slow immunity. - Rune Blade: Removed from the game, with a new robe (Angel Robe) taking its place. - Shieldrender: WP increased to 10. - Thunder Blade: WP increased to 13, and gained +1 MA. - Ultima Weapon: Now procs Amplified Ultima (new Spellblade skill, Brave_PAx8) instead of Ultima. ~ NEW --> "Diamond Sword": 11 WP, 10% W-Ev, 1 range, 50% Add: Darkness, yes Two Hands, yes Two Swords. UNARMED Became PA*10. =PROTECTION= SHIELDS - Aegis Shield: P-Ev increased to 10%, M-Ev decreased to 20%, and gained Innocent immunity. - Crystal Shield: P-Ev increased to 20%, and M-Ev decreased to 0%. - Dewdrop Shield: P-Ev increased to 15%. - Diamond Shield: P-Ev increased to 25%, and M-Ev decreased to 5%. - Genji Shield: P-Ev increased to 20%, M-Ev increased to 10%, lost Dead and Death Sentence immunity, but gained Darkness immunity. - Platina Shield: P-Ev decreased to 5%, and M-Ev increased to 25%. - Secular Shield: P-Ev increased to 15% and gained Critical immunity, but lost its Innocent immunity. - Swift Plate: Gained Haste and Slow immunity. - Wyvern Shield: M-Ev increased to 15%. ~ NEW --> "Gory Plate": 10% P-Ev, 10% M-Ev, always Berserk. ARMOR - Maximillian: HP increased to 165. - Reflect Mail: HP increased to 150. CLOTHES - N/A HATS - Flash Hat: HP decreased to 70. - Golden Hairpin: MP decreased to 35, and lost strengthen Dark and Holy, but gained half Dark and Holy. ~ NEW --> "Feather Cap": 85 HP, 60 MP. ~ NEW --> "Headgear": 95 HP, 10 MP, +1 PA. HEADBANDS - N/A HELMETS - Diamond Helmet: Lost initial Float. - Grand Helmet: Gained initial Float. - Mythril Helmet: HP decreased to 110, and lost Faith immunity, but gained 1 Move. ROBES - Black Robe: HP increased to 70, and MP decreased to 50. ~ NEW --> "Angel Robe": 60 HP, 45 MP, always: MP Regen, immune: MP Poison. ~ NEW --> "Cultist Robe": 60 HP, 55 MP, strengthen Dark and Holy. ACCESSORIES - 108 Gems: Lost HP Poison and MP Poison immunities. - Chantage: Lost water absorb, but gained initial Protect and Shell. - Cursed Ring: Lost 1 Speed, and lost weakness to fire. - Defense Ring: Lost Sleep immunity, but gained Dead, Death Sentence, and HP Poison immunities. - Dracula Mantle: Lost null holy, but gained MP Poison immunity. - Elf Mantle: Removed from the game. - Feather Boots: Lost Don't Move immunity. - Hyper Wrist: Gained Critical immunity. - Magic Ring: Lose HP Poison immunity, but gained Sleep immunity. - N-Kai Armlet: Gained +1 PA. - Small Mantle: Lost null earth, but gained Don't Move immunity. - Vanish Mantle: Lost null wind. - Wizard Mantle: Lost null water, but gained HP Poison immunity. ~ NEW --> "Aqua Glove": absorbs water, and provides Don't Move, MP Poison, and Petrify immunity. =Other= - Critical hits no longer provide knock-back, thus removing knock-back from Arena completely. The AI is not, and never will, be aware of knock-back. Also, it negatively impacts dual-wielding builds: if the first hit crits and knock-back occurs, then the second hit won't land. Statuses - HP Poison: Renamed to "Poison". - HP Regen: Renamed to "Regen". - Faith: CT decreased to 48. - MP Poison: Renamed to "Sap", and now persists upon death. - MP Regen: Renamed to "Refresh". - Undead: Revival chance increased to 100%. Maps - 002 (M) Lesalia Castle, Gate: Relabeled to "S". - 003 (M) St. Murond Temple, Hall: Relabeled to "S". - 004 (S) Lesalia Castle, Office: Relabeled to "M". - 005 (M) Riovanes Castle, Roof: Relabeled to "S". - 009 (M) Igros Castle, Citadel: Relabeled to "L". - 024 (S) Military Academy Auditorium: Renamed to "Gariland Academy". - 031 (M) Dorter Trade City: Relabeled to "S". - 037 (L) Ruins Outside of Zaland: Relabeled to "M". - 038 (S) Goug Machine City: The house on the platform was cut in half, widening the bottleneck. - 039 (S) Goland Underground Passage: Relabeled to "M". - 040 (M) Goug Slums: Relabeled to "L". - 048 (M) Zarghidas Slums: Relabeled to "S". - 049 (M) Fort Zeakden: Relabeled to "S". - 061 (L) Underground Book Storage, F5: Relabeled to M". - 072 (M) Fovoham Plains: A lot more flat. - 073 (S) Windmill Shed, Inside: A wooden platform was removed that caused AI line-of-sight issues. - 077 (M) Lenalia Plateau: Relabeled to "S". - 078 (M) Zigolis Swamp: Relabeled to "L", and no longer has 2 Depth water. - 083 (S) Zirekile Falls: Relabeled to "M". - 084 (L) Bariaus Hill: Relabeled to "M". - 088 (L) Finath River: Relabeled to "M". - 091 (S) Thieves Fort: Relabeled to "S". - 097 (S) Lesalia Castle Gate, Inside: Relabeled to "M". - 102 (L) Tutorial 2: Relabeled to "M". - 105 (L) TERMINATE: Relabeled to "M". - 116 (M) Arena: Relabeled to "S". AI - Focus and Yell switched skill slots, meaning that Focus will be prioritized by the AI as often as Accumulate is. - The AI now recognizes that 1/3 of MP is indeed a 66% reduction, not 50%. - The AI now recognizes that Jump CT calculation is Jump/21. - The AI now recognizes that Non Charge actually reduces CT to 0. - The AI now recognizes that Short Charge actually cuts CT in half. - The AI now recognizes that Throw Item is 4 range, instead of its bonus being based on the user's Move stat. - The AI will no longer charge a skill like Hawk's Eye and then run away, canceling the charging. - The AI will no longer use Jump on sleeping allies. Bugfixes *Scholars had their animations changed back to "TYPE 2", fixing awkward casting and weapon animations. =Trivia= *Originally, it was going to be released as 140b, but because of the large amount of changes, it has been relabeled.